


Дживс и серьёзные последствия

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: "...Всё было просто великолепно, пока не случилась Большая Неприятность. А началось всё с галстука…"





	Дживс и серьёзные последствия

**Примечние переводчика** данный фик является [второй частью](https://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/3990.html) серии Blue Sky Reverie о Берти и Дживсе.

Переведен в соавторстве со Smothered Hope в 2010 году.

[Первая часть,](https://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/2875.html) "Дело о мигрени Мистера Вустера" была адаптирована другим переводчиком и лежит [здесь.](http://www.diary.ru/~Wodehouse/p93771932.htm)

 

 

  Отныне парадом у нас командовал Дживс. Я уступил эту привилегию человеку, который, как мне кажется, был рождён именно для того, чтобы за всё отвечать и всё устраивать. Я уже успел заметить, что пока бразды правления в руках моего камердинера, жизнь течёт тихо и плавно, а стоит только вмешаться мне, как приключается какой-нибудь конфуз, который заканчивается для старого Бертрама либо тюремной камерой, либо обручением – я уж и не знаю, что хуже.

  
И все-таки, порой занять твердую позицию, я считаю, просто необходимо.

  
Когда мы вернулись из Йоркшира после проведенного там медового месяца, дела шли как по маслу. Нежные взгляды, поцелуи, переходящие во всякое такое, а главное, никаких Гонорий Глоссоп, Мэделин Бассетт или Флоренс Крэй, которые бы могли нарушить наше уединение. Тетки – и те, к нашей вящей радости, куда-то запропали. В общем, всё было просто великолепно, пока не случилась Большая Неприятность. А началось всё с галстука…

  
Ах, нет, похоже, я снова всех ввёл в заблуждение. Читатель, небось, сейчас сидит и скребёт макушку, пытаясь вспомнить, не пропустил ли он чего в моих предыдущих записках. Поэтому скажу прямо: мы с Дживсом пришли к… пониманию. Назовём это так. Причём, по его словам, наша близость не является чем-то неслыханным – такое иногда случается между хозяевами и их камердинерами – вот только общество таких вещей совсем не одобряет. Кстати, о том, как у нас всё случилось, Дживс написал целый рассказ. И уж смею вас заверить, что его слог и способ изложения мыслей куда лучше моих собственных! Читаю – и диву даюсь, как долго я жил рядом с этим человеком и оставался таким слепцом. Лишь к окончанию третьего акта пьесы вашего покорного слугу наконец-то осенило: вот оно! Жаль, что вы не можете ознакомиться с этим замечательным произведением: Дживс прячет рукопись от посторонних глаз за семью замками. Собственно, то, что я сейчас пишу, наверное, тоже никто не прочтёт – Дживс говорит, что все сочинения, где упоминается наша особенная дружба, должны отправляться в ту самую секретную шкатулку, где он хранит свои записки… Но позвольте, если вы всё это не читаете, тогда перед кем я тут распинаюсь? Похоже, я снова запутался, так что вернусь-ка лучше к началу своего повествования.

  
Итак, как я уже сказал, обычно я во всем слушаюсь Дживса, и могу проявить завидное упорство лишь тогда, когда дело касается вустеровского гардероба. В данном случае камнем преткновения стал приобретенный мною накануне галстук цвета шартрез* с живеньким орнаментом из пурпурных тюльпанов. Такая штука должна была произвести настоящий фурор в «Трутнях». Дживс сразу невзлюбил галстук, хотя тот ни в чем не провинился. Несмотря на теплые чувства к своему камердинеру, я твердо решил отстоять хозяйскую позицию. После наших обычных утренних э-э…экзерсисов Дживс принес чай (я предлагал готовить нам чай самому, но он и слышать об этом не хочет – старый добрый феодальный дух превыше всего, чтоб вы знали) и принялся подбирать мне костюм.

  
– Послушай, Дживс, – сказал я, сделав последний глоток.

  
– Да, сэр? – вопросил он, глядя на вашего покорного слугу взглядом, полным затаенного обожания. Полагаю, какой-нибудь сторонний наблюдатель – если бы оный каким-то образом оказался в моем boudoir – ничего особенного в этом взгляде не заметил бы, но я-то уже научился читать Дживса как открытую книгу!

  
– Надену-ка я сегодня новый галстук. Тот, в цветочек.

  
Обожание вмиг улетучилось.

  
– Не уверен, что знаю, о каком галстуке идет речь, сэр, – сказал он.

  
Всё-то он, разумеется, знал – за последнее время я купил только один шейный аксессуар подобной расцветки!

  
– Речь идет о галстуке с орнаментом в виде тюльпанов, – пояснил я. – Лежит в гардеробе на верхней полке, я его отсюда отлично вижу.

  
Я выбрался из постели и поспешил спасти несчастную вещицу, так как заметил маневр Дживса по направлению к шкафу.

  
– Сэр, вы уверены, что хотите надеть это? – спросил он.

  
В его голосе отчетливо сквозили нотки презрения. Он держал галстук на вытянутой руке, словно тот был смертельно заразен.

  
– Разумеется, уверен, – ответил я твёрдо.

  
– Боюсь, что если вы наденете этот галстук, сэр, то серьёзные последствия не заставят себя ждать, – выражение лица Дживса было ужасно мрачным, глаза излучали недобрый блеск.

  
– Нонсенс и чепуха! – воскликнул я беззаботно.

  
Заметив, что Дживс вовсе не поторапливается подавать галстук молодому хозяину, я нетерпеливо попросил:

  
– Ну, давай же его сюда…

  
Тот протянул галстук с большой неохотой и даже не помог затянуть узел, чтобы он стал по-Дживсовски идеальным – признак того, что мой камердинер был чертовски сердит.

  
Я повязал галстук самостоятельно и, игнорируя его ледяное молчание, заявил, что схожу на пару часиков развеяться. Бросил напоследок решительное: «Чао-какао», и был таков.  
Я чувствовал себя совершенно выбитым из колеи – доказательством этому служил тот факт, что я, оказывается, совершенно забыл позавтракать! Не получив своей обычной порции яичницы с беконом, вустеровский желудок выражал заметное недовольство. Но, в самом деле, не мог же я вернуться домой и попросить Дживса приготовить мне что-нибудь пожевать! Я немного побродил по Гайд-парку, затем направился в «Трутни».

  
Там я подкрепился замечательным ланчем и поиграл в дартс с Барми Фотерингей-Фиппсом. Закончили мы с равным счётом – 3:3. Здоровская игра, скажу я вам. Домой притопал уже после полудня, надеясь, что по прошествии стольких часов Дживс успел сменить гнев на милость по отношению к молодому хозяину и его галстуку.

  
– Привет, Дживс! – воскликнул я, входя в квартиру.

  
Удостоверившись, что дверь за мной закрылась, я подошел к своему камердинеру и чмокнул его в щёку. Поцелуй он принял с величайшим достоинством, но потом чуть ли не отпрыгнул назад, бросив свирепый взгляд на галстук. Затем он перевел взгляд на пятно, которое неизвестно откуда взялось на моем правом плече. Казалось, что лицезрение подобного непотребства причиняло ему физическую боль.

  
– Сэр, во время вашего отсутствия звонила миссис Грегсон. Она распорядилась, чтобы мы с вами присоединились к ней в Тотли-Тауэр этим вечером. Мисс Мэделин Бассетт уже пригласила вас, следуя её указанию.

 

  
Я выслушал эту новость с некоторой тревогой.  
– И что скажешь, Дживс? Сбежим из столицы? Срочно отчалим в Америку? Уедем на континент? Всё что угодно, только не Тотли-Тауэр, Дживс!

  
– Я проинформировал миссис Грегсон, что вы будете в Тотли-Тауэре к обеду, сэр.

  
– Но Дживс! Чёрт возьми, зачем ты ей это сказал?

  
– Боюсь, сэр, ваша родственница не пожелала бы слушать никаких оправданий. Она была очень настойчива. Если вы сейчас же выедете на автомобиле, то успеете как раз к обеду. Я же упакую вещи и последую за вами вечерним поездом, – сказал он с прохладцей.

  
Сомнений не оставалось – Дживс всё ещё пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа.

  
– Ну ладно, – я попытался пойти на уступку, не потеряв чувства собственного достоинства. – Значит, увидимся вечером.

  
И уехал.

  
*******  
  
Полагаю, мне лучше попытаться ввести вас в курс дела относительно того, что представляет собой Тотли-Тауэр и его обитатели. Само это название звучит для меня тревожным набатом, ведь именно в Тотли-Тауэре мне приходилось попадать в самые неприятные, дурацкие ситуации, которые только можно себе представить. Взять, к примеру, инцидент с серебряным сливочником в виде коровы, воспоминание о котором до сих пор заставляет меня покрываться холодным потом.

  
Поместье представляет собой многие акры живописных угодий, ухоженных хозяйственных построек, конюшен и всего такого. Строение само по себе массивно, выполнено в готическом стиле. Если вы случайно попадете туда, то, бьюсь об заклад, что вас непременно посетит мысль о какой-нибудь золотоволосой деве, которую злая мачеха заточила в высокой башне до конца ее дней.

  
Единоличным владельцем поместья является сэр Уоткин Бассетт – мировой судья, а также основатель и действующий член Общества нелюбителей Бертрама Вустера. Дело в том, что как-то раз он оштрафовал меня на 5 фунтов за кражу полицейского шлема, и с того самого времени его не покидает уверенность, что я законченный мерзавец. Ещё там обретается его дочка Мэделин Бассетт – вряд ли вы когда-нибудь встретите более сентиментальную и слащавую девицу. Крошка Мэделин не раз пыталась подступиться к бедному Бертраму с реализацией своих матримониальных планов, но в данный момент она, к счастью, обручена с Гасси Финк-Ноттлом. Этот парень из «Трутней», знаток тритонов и, по выражению Дживса, «чувствительное растение» (лично я бы скорее назвал его слабоумным болваном, но вы уж сами решайте, какой из вариантов вам больше по вкусу), также гостил в Тотли в данное время.

  
Моя тетка Агата находилась здесь же. Это вы уже, надеюсь, поняли по тому, что повестка, предписывающая молодому Вустеру явиться пред её светлые очи, была направлена именно отсюда. Не сомневаюсь, что вы помните тетю Агату по моим предыдущим рассказам. Но если не помните, то отмечу лишь, что по сравнению с нею самый страшный огнедышащий дракон покажется безобидным пушистым котенком. Замыкает список гостей Стефани Бинг, которую все называют Стиффи – Мэделин ей приходится кузиной, а сэр Уоткин – опекуном. Раскрасавица, но по-своему так же опасна, как и тетя Агата. Никогда ничего не говорит прямо, вечно ткет паутину каких-то интриг – должен сказать, частое общение с ней угрожает моему душевному здоровью.

  
Итак, скованный по рукам и ногам Бертрам примчался в Тотли и представился по случаю войскового смотра. В дороге у меня случились кое-какие неприятности с машиной – откуда я мог знать, что она будет так обижаться, если ей поминутно не предлагать литр-другой бензина? Похоже, этот драндулет пошел характером в кузена моего приятеля Чаффи, мелкого вымогателя Сибери – столь же алчный и ненасытный. В результате обед я пропустил, и в моем желудке было так же пусто, как на дне Большого Каньона. Кроме того, я был удручен недавней холодностью Дживса и трепетал от одной только мысли о Тотли-Тауэре. Как только я вошел в особняк, то тут же оказался между тетей Агатой и Стиффи. Что совсем не улучшило моего настроения.

  
– Привет, тетя Агата! Привет, Стиффи! – поздоровался я как можно более дружелюбно – оказавшись рядом с двумя такими гарпиями, следует держать ухо востро.

– А, Берти! Ты как раз вовремя. Пойдём, нужно сделать одно заявление, – промолвила престарелая родственница.

  
Она прошлась по мне взглядом:

  
– Что это у тебя на шее? Впрочем, неважно, нет времени на переодевание. И не сутулься! – последнее распоряжение заставило меня приосаниться практически рефлекторно.

  
– Но тётя, я только что приехал и я ужасно голоден. Это ваше объявление не может подождать, пока я пообедаю?

  
Тут в нашу милую беседу вмешалась Стиффи:

  
– Не глупи, Берти. Ты прекрасно сможешь пообедать чуть позже. Это самый важный момент в нашей с тобой жизни – еда может подождать! – сказала она твердо.

  
Тетя Агата одарила ее лучистым взглядом и промолвила:

  
– Милое дитя, я уверена, ты сделаешь из него человека. Берти! Вперед! – последнее, разумеется, адресовалось мне.

  
Я совершенно ничего не понимал, но предполагал, что все это не сулит мне ничего хорошего. Я последовал за дамами в смятении, если я правильно подобрал слово. Всё общество собралось в гостиной, наслаждаясь послеобеденной выпивкой. Когда мы вошли, Стиффи звонко воскликнула:

  
– А вот, наконец, и Берти. Мы хотим сделать объявление!

  
Тут тетя Агата разомкнула уста и важно проговорила:

  
– Я рада сообщить, что мой племянник, Бертрам Вустер обручился с мисс Стефани Бинг, и в скором времени они поженятся.

  
А, ясно. В смысле… Что?!

  
***  
  
Последующая пара часов прошла как в тумане. Гасси меня поздравил, Мэделин шепнула на ухо, какой это отчаянный и смелый с моей стороны поступок – жениться на Стефани, коль скоро я не могу жениться на ней самой, сэр Уоткин смотрел на меня так, словно мечтал запустить книгой мне в голову и выбить оттуда таким образом всю дурь. Стиффи же вцепилась в мою руку как клещ, что было ужасно странно, ведь в последний раз, когда я её видел, она была очарована преп. Г.П. «Стинкером»-Пинкером, моим старинным приятелем. Тетя Агата выглядела страшно довольной собой, и лишь время от времени метала на меня злобные взгляды. Это она так давала понять, что если я попытаюсь взбрыкнуть, то буду сожалеть об этом до конца своих дней, причём, конец этот настанет очень скоро. Это больше, чем может вынести человек, особенно на пустой желудок! В жизни не чувствовал большего облегчения, чем тогда, когда увидел, что Дживс, наконец, приехал.

  
Сославшись на усталость и пожелав всем спокойной ночи, я позвал Дживса в выделенную мне комнату.

  
– Дживс, умоляю, соберись. Сейчас твой бедный хозяин как никогда нуждается в твоем совете, – начал я, как только мы оказались вдвоем.

  
В двух словах я объяснил ему положение дел.

  
– Вот такую свинью в виде нежданной помолвки мне и подложили! Теперь уж не до жиру, быть бы живу, – закончил я.

  
– Действительно, сэр. Очень печально.

  
– Печально – не то слово. Скажи, у тебя есть какие-нибудь соображения? Что-нибудь, чтобы вытащить твоего хозяина из этой переделки?

  
– Боюсь, в данный момент мне ничего не приходит в голову, сэр – сказал он.

  
Тут в комнату просочилась Стиффи.

  
– Берти, я хочу с тобой поговорить, – промолвила она, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Дживса.

  
– Прошу прощения сэр, – немедля сказал мой камердинер и тут же испарился, оставив меня наедине с коварной мисс Бинг. Правду сказать, я уже умел несчастье быть помолвленным с этой юной вертихвосткой. Тогда она использовала угрозу замужества со мной для того, чтобы заставить сэра Уоткина пересмотреть кандидатуру Стинкера в качестве её жениха. Но тогда она не заявляла о помолвке публично! Это уже било все рекорды, и я решил сразу же перейти в наступление:

  
– Ну, мне это нравится... Бросила Стинкера, навязалась мне, – я завелся с пол-оборота, однако меня тут же грубо оборвали:

  
– Ой, успокойся, Берти – я вовсе не собираюсь за тебя замуж!

  
Мои паруса мгновенно сдулись.

  
– Как это – «не собираюсь»? Зачем тогда весь этот цирк с обручением? Да ещё и не сказав мне не слова? Женихи, вообще-то, тоже люди – их неплохо и предупреждать!

  
– Берти, я хочу выйти замуж за Гарольда. Но он не может поднажать на дядю Уоткина – всё ждёт, чтобы тот назначил его приходским священником и дал своё благословение на нашу свадьбу. А после истории с той серебряной посудиной дядя стал к нему ещё хуже относиться... Гарольд ни в чем не виноват, но ты же знаешь, как дядя Уоткин печется о своем серебре. Ах Гарольд, он совсем не хочет бороться за нашу любовь!

  
Она бросила на меня томный взгляд из-под ресниц, вероятно, надеясь на то, что рассказ о её несчастье растопит моё сердце. Однако, мы, Вустеры, можем быть непоколебимы, если того требует ситуация! Я посмотрел на Стиффи скептически, но она тут же напустила на себя невинный вид, и продолжила:

  
– Его просто нужно немного подтолкнуть, вот я и попыталась это сделать. Если Гарольд поймет, что я устала ждать, он будет вынужден действовать. А единственный способ расшевелить его – это обручиться с кем-нибудь другим. Честно говоря, ты не был моим главным кандидатом, но, уж если ты подвернулся под руку, почему бы тебя не использовать? Уверяю, как только Гарольд дозреет, мы отменим помолвку, и ты спокойно сможешь продолжить своё беспутное существование.

  
– Но Стиффи, подумай, каково придётся бедному Стинкеру! Он будет подавлен, печален, отчаян… Безутешен! Да его тоска зелёная одолеет, когда он поймёт, что я отбил у него невесту! А ведь Вустер в жизни так не поступал, особенно, по отношению к своим школьным приятелям! Нет, Стиффи, так не годится. Совсем не годится! – отрезал я.

  
Но она лишь только усмехнулась на это:

  
– Зато когда он соберет свою смелость в кулак и сумеет дать отпор дяде Уоткину, с ним все будет в порядке. Поверь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ему было хорошо. Кстати, твоя тетя Агата и вправду хочет, чтобы ты на мне женился, так что благодари небеса, что я в этом нисколечко не заинтересована.

  
– А как ты убедишь тетю Агату принять твой маленький план? – спросил я. – Она не самая сговорчивая из тёток. Вот тётя Дэлия – другое дело. Она рисковая, обожает всякие там интриги. Но тётя А.? Раз уж ты с ней связалась, твоя сила убеждения должна быть просто невероятной, – сказал я, с такой злостью, какой сам от себя не ожидал.

  
– Не глупи, Бертрам. Она об этом ничего не узнает, – сказала Стиффи нетерпеливо.

  
– То есть, ты имеешь в виду, она думает, что мы действительно обручены? – ужаснулся я.

  
– Да, да, но тебе нечего волноваться. Как только Гарольд получит свой приход, я сама разорву помолвку, так что она ни в чём тебя не обвинит.

  
– Ты не знаешь тётю Агату, – простонал я. – Да я у неё во всем виноват – начиная ростом цены на чай, и заканчивая уровнем нравственного упадка современного английского общества. В расторжении помолвки она обвинит именно меня, и здорово на мне отыграется!

  
– Тогда тебе остается просто быть мужчиной. Сила духа и все такое, – посоветовала подлая интриганка, не выказывая и толики участия по поводу тяжелых испытаний и горестей, которым я подвергнусь в результате её происков.

  
– В любом случае, огромное спасибо за то, что согласился выручить меня. Ты прелесть, – улыбнулась она, потрепав меня по щеке и выскользнув из комнаты, прежде чем я смог высказать свои дальнейшие возражения.

  
Только она выпорхнула, как в мою временную обитель, подобно океанскому судну, вплыла тётушка А. Для моего уставшего организма это было уже чересчур.

  
– Берти, согласись, всё замечательно обернулось. Да ещё и как быстро! Ты же знаешь, я всегда мечтала, чтобы ты женился на подходящей девушке. Тебе нужна жена с характером. Стефани Бинг энергичная и сильная девушка, она за тебя возьмется как следует. Я сожалею, что помолвка оказалась такой скоропалительной, но тебе такие вещи доверить нельзя – сам бы ты точно что-нибудь напортил.

  
– Но, тетя Агата…

  
– Ни слова больше. Стефани будет тебе прекрасной парой. Долго моё сердце обливалось кровью, когда я видела, как легкомысленно ты живешь. Теперь всё будет как положено. Пока что можешь продолжать вести свое бесхребетное существование, а мы со Стефани позаботимся обо всём остальном.

  
У меня не было сил на сопротивление.

  
– Да, тётя Агата, – сказал я смиренно.

  
– Вот и прекрасно. Спокойной ночи, Берти.

  
С этими словами она выплыла из комнаты. Я вздохнул и закрыл дверь. Затем натянул пижаму, которую Дживс выложил для меня перед тем как бросить на растерзание Стиффи и тетушке Агате, и скользнул под одеяло.

  
***  
  
До этого момента мне и в голову не приходило, что здесь, в Тотли, нам с Дживсом придется ночевать в разных комнатах. Я не спал один с тех самых пор, как мы достигли нынешнего уровня взаимопонимания, и уже привык отходить в царствие Морфея в его сильных объятиях. Но вот я лежал один-одинешенек, и мог только мечтать об этих самых с.о. Я крутился, ворочался, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. Даже начал с горя обдумывать, как бы незаметно пробраться в комнату к Дживсу, но вскоре осознал, что понятия не имею, где она находится. А с моей-то удачливостью, я мог бы запросто завалиться в спальню какой-нибудь третьей горничной, и наутро уже стоял бы с ней под венцом, а её батюшка, главный садовник или кто-то в этом роде, держал бы бедного Бертрама на мушке двустволки.

  
Я уже смирился с предстоящей бессонной ночью, когда услышал тихий поворот дверной ручки. Я на секунду запаниковал, вообразив, что это главный садовник нашел меня и сейчас вытащит из койки, уперев в спину холодный ствол, однако вовремя вспомнил, что никуда не ходил и никаких горничных не компрометировал.

  
От сердца окончательно отлегло, когда в комнату плавно вошел Дживс. Славный он всё-таки парень – почувствовал, как трудно мне будет заснуть без него, и пришел, несмотря даже на наш недавний разлад.

  
– Дживс! – радостно воскликнул я и раскрыл ему свои объятия. Он запер дверь, и мгновение спустя материализовался в кровати, прижимая меня к себе и мурлыча мне на ухо:  
– Я также рад вас видеть, сэр, однако нам стоит разговаривать тише.

  
– Хорошо, – прошептал я. – «Тихо, как мыши», – вот какой у нас будет девиз.

  
Он избавился от своего костюма без промедления. Я тоже снял пижаму (вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь сможет сказать, что Бертрам из тех, кто заставляет джентльмена ждать). Дживс прижал меня к матрасу и принялся целовать шею, шепча милые глупости мне в ухо и слегка покусывая его. Я счастливо вздохнул и обхватил его всеми конечностями, наслаждаясь прикосновением к его обнаженной коже. Когда он начал тереться своими бёдрами о мои, я был вынужден стиснуть челюсти, чтобы подавить звуки, которые норовили вырваться из моего горла.

  
Не переставая двигаться, он запечатлел серию поцелуев и укусов вокруг моего кадыка. Затем впился губами в участок плоти между шеей и плечом. Недавний – и, кстати сказать, чертовски приятный – опыт подсказывал, что завтра на этом месте у меня будет красоваться чудная отметина. Осознание этого почти заставило меня потерять самоконтроль – я издал почти беззвучный вопль, который в состоянии были услышать лишь охотничьи псы Тотли , в то время как наши бедра продолжали упоительные согласные движения так, что в моих нижних участках было приятно и горячо. Что до Дживса, то судя по выражению его лица, он тоже чувствовал себя предельно увлеченным.

  
Наверное, мы здорово смахивали на пару скаковых коней, которые, задыхаясь, ноздря в ноздрю мчатся к финишной черте. Я добрался до неё на мгновение раньше Дживса, но изверглись мы оба довольно бурно. Несколько секунд мы в изнеможении лежали на спинах, жадно хватая воздух, затем Дживс прошествовал в ванную и принес оттуда влажное полотенце, чтобы уничтожить следы нашего забега.

  
Он лёг и притянул меня к себе. После нескольких поцелуев и обмена ласками, о которых здесь лучше не распространяться, я посвятил его в подробности истории со Стиффи и тетей Агатой.

  
– Ну что, Дживс, в твоей голове уже родился какой-нибудь гениальный план?

– Боюсь, мне ещё необходимо подумать, – сказал он.

  
Это было неутешительно, но не сказать, чтобы такого не случалось и раньше. Я был уверен, что Дживс непременно что-нибудь придумает, надо лишь немного подождать.

  
Я удовлетворенно вздохнул и провел пальцем по его очаровательно изогнутому носу. Почему-то, этот маленький изъян его в остальном безупречного лица делал его привлекательность абсолютно… состоятельной, что ли? Я с наслаждением потянулся и заерзал, чтобы прижаться к нему ещё сильнее.

  
– Я не надеюсь, что ты останешься на ночь, Дживс, – сказал я, зная ответ наперед.

  
– Нет, сэр. Боюсь, это невозможно, – сказал он. – Но я подожду, пока вы заснёте.

  
– Это славно. Спокойной ночи, Дживс, – прошептал я. – Знаешь, я люблю тебя, старина.

  
– А я – вас, сэр, – ответил он. Я заснул, ощущая, как его рука поглаживает мой лоб.

  
***  
  
Следующие несколько дней были для меня сущей пыткой. Я как мог избегал сэра Уоткина и тети Агаты, терпеливо сносил жалостливые взгляды Мэделин и тритоновскую болтовню её жениха. Дживс вечно где-то пропадал – я видел его лишь несколько раз в день, когда он приносил утренний чай, одевал меня к обеду или являлся поздно ночью, чтобы исчезнуть, как только я отойду ко сну. Я мог только догадываться, какую вину он чувствует, будучи не в состоянии придумать ничего стоящего, чтобы расторгнуть дурацкую помолвку со Стиффи. Всякий раз, когда я спрашивал об этом, то слышал в ответ, что решение ещё не созрело. Я уже начал немного сомневаться в уникальности его выдающегося ума, и даже посоветовал ему есть побольше рыбы, чтобы придти в надлежащую форму.

  
Хуже всего было, когда где-то поблизости маячил Стинкер. Завидев его, Стиффи тут же начинала виснуть у меня на руке, лезла целоваться, испытывая мою храбрость, здравый смысл и силу характера. Увидев нас со стороны, любой из моих знакомых сказал бы, что это чистой воды фарс, но бедный Стинкер только бросал унылые взгляды и мямлил, что желает нам всяческого счастья. Стиффи это злило, я же каждый раз еле удерживался от того, чтобы упасть на колени и просить прощения за то, что отбил у влюбленного его девушку.

  
После нескольких дней этого кошмара, я понял, что с меня хватит. Естественно, мне не нравился «этичный» план Стиффи, однако, для меня же было лучше, чтобы он сработал – да и выхода другого у Бертрама не имелось! Но было очевидно, что задумка Стиффи провалилась, и мне абсолютно не улыбалось ходить у неё в женихах до тех пор, пока Стинкер восстанет против диктата сэра Уоткина. Последнее по моим прикидкам должно было случиться не раньше того часа, когда трубный зов возвестит о начале Страшного суда.  
После очередного неловкого столкновения со Стинкером в деревне – пытаясь сбежать от меня, бедолага налетел на ящик для мусора, а потом споткнулся о скамейку и соседского кота – я вернулся в Тотли-Тауэр и отозвал Стиффи в сторонку.

  
– Стиффи, твой план, несомненно, великолепен. Вот только он не возымел должного эффекта. То есть, эффект есть, но он прямо противоположен желаемому. Стинкер не воспылал к тебе любовью настолько, чтобы пойти в атаку на сэра Уоткина и потребовать его благословения на вашу свадьбу – по правде, он теперь напоминает нашкодившего щенка, которого здорово натыкали носом.

  
– Я так сердита на Гарольда, что вот-вот закричу, – взорвалась Стиффи. – Ну что, наконец, побудит его к действиям? Неужели его преданность ко мне не так глубока, как я полагала? Теперь я уже не уверена, что хочу за него замуж... Вообще-то, твоя тетя Агата может быть права – полагаю, мне удастся из тебя что-нибудь слепить.

  
Она окинула меня оценивающим взглядом, и я попятился в тревоге.

  
– Эй! Минуточку, мы так не договаривались!

  
– Правда, ты не то, что я надеялась получить в качестве спутника жизни… Но если Гарольд не любит меня настолько, чтобы решиться на подобную мелочь, то зачем мне такой мужчина? Даю ему ещё день – и если он не поговорит с дядей, я выйду за тебя. – Сделав это мрачное заявление, она величаво зашагала прочь. Я же остался стоять в полнейшем недоумении.

  
***  
  
Утро следующего дня выдалось серым и холодным, под стать моему отношению к Т. К тому же, как-то не верилось, что именно сегодня Стинкер вдруг исполнится энергии и решимости, и помчится разговаривать с сэром Уоткином по-мужски. Честно говоря, мне самому не мешало пополнить запасы этих самых э. и р., – я чувствовал себя приговоренным к смертной казни, который доживает последние часы. В общем, с Бертрамом, который спустился к накрытому к завтраку столу, что-то было определенно не в порядке. Я угрюмо подцепил кусок я. с ветчиной, слегка недоумевая, куда это все запропастились.

  
После завтрака я решил немного пройтись, надеясь, что это поднимет мой боевой дух или хотя бы отвлечет от мыслей о надвигающейся катастрофе. Я вышел из дома и направился в сад…

  
Перемены к лучшему я почуял мигом. Фортуна определенно решила повернуться ко мне лицом. Метафорическое солнце выглянуло из-под тяжелых низких туч (чего не скажешь о настоящем – у нас всё-таки Англия), легкий ветерок весело заиграл листочками деревьев, а синяя птица удачи залилась исполненной надежды трелью.

  
Всё дело в том, что в саду я тут же наткнулся на Стинкера-Пинкера, сжимающего в страстных объятиях Стиффи Бинг. Конечно, сейчас мне следовало на цыпочках удалиться со сцены – не пристало джентльмену глазеть на двух голубков, которые уединились под сенью древес. Однако одна из этих влюбленных пташек официально состояла у меня в невестах, так что я был обязан проявить к ним хоть какой-то интерес.

  
– Приветик, Стиффи, Стинкер, - сказал я, когда они отвлеклись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

  
Стиффи вздрогнула. Стинкер посмотрел на меня хоть и чуть виновато, но чрезвычайно решительно. Ч. р. Стинкер выглядел на моей памяти впервые, но, в общем, ему это шло. Стиффи выпуталась из его объятий и подошла ко мне.

  
– Прости меня, Берти. Я понимаю, что ты ужасно огорчён, но Гарольд попросил моей руки, и я согласилась.

  
– Да уж, что такое «не везёт» и как с ним бороться, – произнес я, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы в моём голосе не сквозили нотки облегчения. Если бы я выказал, что предпочёл бы валяться мертвым в канаве, чем шагать под венец со старушкой Стиффи - этой милой, умной и энергичной девушкой, это могло быть истолковано как оскорбление. Я подал руку Стинкеру.

  
– Победил сильнейший, да, старина? Без обид, я надеюсь?

  
– Ну что ты, Берти, – ответил он серьёзно, тряся предложенную конечность. – Я очень рад, что ты воспринял это достойно. Я страшно ревновал, когда видел тебя со Стефани, но вижу, что твоё сердце более великодушно, чем моё.

  
– Ну… Это же не ты пытался отбить невесту у старого школьного друга и всё такое, правда? – сказал я с нервным смешком.

  
Глянув за плечо Стиффи, я вдруг обомлел – тётя Агата приближалась к нам со скоростью курьерского поезда и было похоже, что она готова извергнуть огонь из ноздрей в любую секунду. Я быстренько попрощался со Стиффи и Стинкером и стремительно покинул театр военных действий, решив, что в данном случае лучшей отличительной чертой истинной храбрости служит благоразумие**

  
***  
  
Я понятия не имел, каким образом всё устроилось, но догадывался, кто за это в ответе. Ни дать, ни взять, Дживс снова отличился. Я бросился искать своего камердинера по всему особняку, пока наконец одна из горничных не поведала, что видела его в комнате для слуг, играющим в шахматы с дворецким. Я поскакал в указанном направлении, и через мгновение, запыхавшийся и с выпученными глазами, ввалился в помещение. Судя по воспоследовавшей немой сцене, вся прислуга в Тотли решила, что у меня немного не в порядке с головой. А Дживс всего лишь спокойно перевёл взгляд с шахматной доски на своего хозяина. Для всех присутствующих он был воплощением камердинерской учтивости, но я заметил в его глазах знакомый огонек, отчего где-то в районе желудка у меня разлилось блаженное тепло.

  
– Дживс, можно вас на два слова? – спросил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно.

  
– Конечно, сэр, – ответил он, с достоинством поднимаясь и следуя за мной. Когда мы вышли в коридор, я повернулся к нему.

  
– Как ты, несомненно, уже знаешь, Дживс, наш Вустер в очередной раз свободен как ветер. И я уверен, что это твоя заслуга. Так что, мой хороший, не томи. Рассказывай, как тебе всё это удалось!

  
Он откашлялся.

  
– Вчера вечером, сэр, я взял на себя смелость проинформировать мистера Пинкера, что случайно услышал, как мисс Бинг, рыдая, поверяет мисс Бассетт свою сердечную тайну. Якобы она всё ещё любит мистера Пинкера, однако не может выйти за него замуж, так как он не имеет средств для содержания семьи. Затем я обратил внимание мистера Пинкера на то, что сэр Уоткин Бассетт собирался сегодня утром поупражняться в стрельбе, а данное занятие всегда приводит его в благостное расположение духа. Я посоветовал подойти к сэру Уоткину именно в это время и попросить содействия в закреплении за ним прихода, чтобы он мог жениться на мисс Бинг. – Он слегка кашлянул. – Этот план был обречен на успех – в поле, где стрелял сэр Уоткин, нет ничего, что могло бы выступить помехой – ни серебряной посуды, ни иных предметов, о которые мистер Пинкер мог случайно споткнуться.  
– И что же, всё получилось? – спросил я восхищенно.

  
– Да, сэр. Уверен, мистеру Пинкеру помог и тот факт, что сэр Уоткин Бассетт предпочел бы видеть в качестве жениха мисс Бинг кого угодно, кроме вас, сэр.

  
– Это точно, – согласился я. – То есть, сработал тот же принцип, что и раньше, да? В смысле того, что перспектива пристроить Бертрама в качестве зятя, ну или там, мужа племянницы, грозит доброй ссорой между старшими родственниками несостоявшейся семейной четы…

  
– Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose,*** сэр, – промурлыкал он.

  
– Угу, – снова выразил согласие я. – Метко сказано.

  
Дживс снова оказался на высоте, и я был счастлив до головокружения. Внезапно мне захотелось выразить свою благодарность как следует.

  
– Э-э, Дживс, я полагаю, мне нужна твоя помощь… с одной штукой… там, в спальне.

  
Когда мы шли по коридору, плечо Дживса едва касалось моего, но я чувствовал жар его тела даже через плотную ткань пиджака. Кажется, прошла вечность, пока мы наконец оказались вдвоем в приватной обстановке моей временной резиденции.

  
Дживс тщательно запер дверь, а я непринужденно прислонился к изысканно украшенному шкафу. Он повернулся ко мне, и я одарил его своим лучшим иди-сюда – взглядом, и он не замедлил это сделать. Подойти, в смысле. Он с силой прижал меня к гардеробу – мой пульс тут же участился – и стал целовать. Его руки проворно освободили меня от пиджака, галстука, воротничка и рубашки, в то время как губы ни на секунду не отрывались от моих. Одежда Дживса оставалась нетронутой – когда меня целуют, я не способен делать что-то ещё. А вот Дживс никогда не теряет сноровки по части раздевания молодого хозяина – как пить дать, в их камердинерской школе этому обучают отдельно.

  
В общем, всё шло как надо, и я уже весьма оживился, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Рука Дживса поглаживала мою промежность, рот впился в шею, а я дышал тяжело, как выброшенная на берег рыба. И тут дверь затряслась от ударов. Мы отскочили друг от друга сию же секунду.

  
– Открывайте! Я знаю, что вы там! – несомненно, такие вопли могла исторгать только одна особа. Стиффи Бинг.

  
Мы на секунду оцепенели. Тут до нас дошло, что дверь надёжно заперта, и мы вздохнули с облегчением. Это, конечно, нас спасло, но всё же, момент близости был безвозвратно утерян.

  
– Откройте, или я выбью дверь! – бушевала моя несостоявшаяся суженая.

  
– Предлагаю уступить, сэр, – решил Дживс. – Полагаю, юная леди может воплотить свою угрозу в жизнь, поскольку обладает весьма решительным нравом.

  
– Ну, об этом, старина, можешь мне даже не рассказывать, – сказал я, почувствовав, как по моей спине бегут мурашки.

  
Дживс пригладил причёску, которая моими стараниями слегка растрепалась, и стал выглядеть так же безупречно, как и всегда. Мне страшно захотелось снова взъерошить его волосы, но вместо этого я стал лихорадочно застегивать брюки и натягивать сорочку, озираясь в поисках воротничка и галстука.

  
– Полагаю, вам не следует беспокоиться, сэр. Если мисс Бинг спросит, я отвечу, что дверь была заперта, потому что вы готовились принимать ванну.

  
Он прошествовал к двери и открыл её. Стиффи незамедлительно влетела в комнату и воззрилась на меня с подозрением. Я постарался принять как можно более невинный вид. Но, судя по всему, её подозрительность только усилилась.

  
– Значит так. Я знаю, что он здесь. Или ты мне говоришь, где он, или я сейчас же обыскиваю комнату!

  
Я взглянул на Дживса, но тот был озадачен не меньше, чем я.

  
– Кто, старушка? Кого ты, ради всего с., разыскиваешь?

  
– Не смей меня дурачить, Берти Вустер! – закричала она. – Я знаю, что ты прячешь тут своего приятеля, этого ужасного Финк-Ноттла. Он снова разбил сердце Мэделин. Сначала он пойдет и извинится перед ней, а потом я оторву ему уши, положу в коробочку и швырну вдогонку, когда он будет вылетать из этого дома!

  
– Боюсь, я понятия не имею о чем ты, – сказал я беззаботно. – Я никого не прячу, если хочешь, убедись, но ты все равно…

  
Мою речь вдруг прервал звук, который я безошибочно определил как чье-то чихание. И доносился он из гардероба, опершись на который я только что принимал ласки моего камердинера! Мы с Дживсом в ужасе переглянулись. Точнее, у меня буквально отпала нижняя челюсть, и я беспомощно заморгал, тогда как брови Дживса приподнялись всего лишь на долю дюйма.

  
– Вот только не нужно разыгрывать святую невинность, все равно на меня это не подействует, – насмешливо произнесла Стиффи. – Актёр из тебя некудышний. Ты переигрываешь, Берти! А теперь открывай шкаф. Быстро!

  
Потрясенный, я выполнил её приказ – открыл дверцу шкафа, и оттуда сразу же вывалился Гасси собственной персоной.

  
– Слава богу, это ты, Берти, – промолвил он. – Эта жуткая Стефани меня ищет и я…

  
Змеиным броском Стиффи выпрыгнула из-за моей спины и схватила Гасси за ухо.

  
– А ну-ка марш за мной, – скомандовала она.

  
Она выволокла жалобно скулящего Гасси из комнаты, и из коридора ещё долго слышалось, как она распекает несчастного.

  
Дживс запер за ними дверь, и я тут же рухнул в кресло. Какое-то время мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем в бессловесном обоюдном порыве принялись обыскивать помещение. Дживс заглянул в уборную, раздвинул портьеры и пошарил под кроватью, а я вновь открыл дверцу шкафа – вдруг там кто-то прятался за спиной у Гасси? – а после поочередно открыл все ящики комода. Конечно, поместиться в ящике комода, мягко говоря, нелегко. Но нельзя же порицать человека за то, что он осторожен, верно?

  
Когда мы, наконец, убедились, что в комнате больше никого нет, то уселись на кровать. То есть, Дживс уселся, а я упал на неё в изнеможении.

  
– Странная штука, Дживс.

  
– Действительно, сэр.

  
– Неужели человек не может расслабиться даже в собственной спальне? Тяжелые времена настали, если нельзя вступить в интимные отношения с объектом сердечной привязанности без того, чтобы предварительно не осматривать гардероб с целью разоблачения пары-тройки шпионов.

  
– Вы совершенно правы, сэр.

  
– Слушай, ты понимаешь, что-нибудь? Зачем Гасси залез к нам в шкаф?

  
– Полагаю, сэр, что мисс Бассетт застала мистера Финк-Ноттла за предосудительным занятием с горничной, – ответил он. – Я совсем недавно слышал, как об этом перешептывались слуги, но будучи озабоченным другими проблемами, решил, что это лишь пустые слухи.

  
– Сдается мне, что это не просто пустые слухи. Хотя, зная этого дурачка Гасси, я не удивлюсь, что с ним произошло очередное глупое недоразумение. Но уж если говорить о предосудительном поведении и недоразумениях… – я умолк, не зная как продолжить.

  
– Понимаю, сэр. Смею предположить, что мистер Финк-Ноттл не явился свидетелем никакого... – Дживс деликатно кашлянул, – предосудительного поведения. Для него было весьма затруднительно увидеть происходящее, поскольку в тот момент он находился в шкафу. Кроме того, мистер Финк-Ноттл не проявил никаких признаков того, что был осведомлен о присутствии мисс Бингл в комнате. Несмотря на её несколько повышенный тон, крайне сомнительно, что он, находясь в своем укрытии, что- либо слышал.

  
– Наверное, ты прав, Дживс. Однако я не шутку струхнул. Думаю, Бертраму не помешает принять чего-нибудь тонизирующего. Смешаешь мне коктейль, а, Дживс? Бренди не жалей, а содовой поменьше, – проинструктировал я.

  
– Сию минуту, сэр, – ответил он и выполнил мою просьбу.

  
Протянув мне стакан, он снова тихонько кашлянул.

  
– Да, Дживс? – спросил я, отхлёбывая б. с с. От коктейля мне мгновенно полегчало и я стал глядеть на белый свет веселей.

  
– Хоть я и не думаю, что мистер Финк-Ноттл примется доказывать кому-либо, что оказался свидетелем чего-то непристойного, все же, данный инцидент наглядно иллюстрирует, насколько опасными могут быть дальнейшие попытки интимных отношений в стенах Тотли-Тауэра или вообще где-либо за исключением нашей квартиры.

  
– Никаких отношений? Совсем никаких? – спросил я недоверчиво.

  
– Это было бы в высшей степени неблагоразумно, сэр.

  
– Что, даже в ванной?

  
Дело в том, что у Дживса уже вошло в привычку оказывать мне, м-м-м… некоторого рода услуги, во время процедуры омовения. Я говорю о том особенном методе возложения рук, который стал моей любимой частью банного ритуала, даже более любимой, чем купание с Эрни (моей резиновой уточкой, если кто не курсе).

  
– Даже там, сэр, – сказал он с сожалением.

  
– Ну знаешь, Дживс, это уже слишком! – воскликнул я.

  
Уже было воспрянувшая во мне joie de vivre**** снова сошла на нет.

  
Дживс посмотрел на меня строго.

  
– Я так не думаю, сэр. К сожалению, сегодняшний эпизод с мистером Финк-Ноттлом далеко не первый в череде ему подобных. По неизвестным мне причинам разные люди периодически выбирают в качестве убежища именно ваши апартаменты. Достигнутое взаимопонимание делает нас чрезвычайно уязвимыми для попыток шантажа и опасности судебного разбирательства. Мисс Бинг и в дальнейшем, несомненно, будет придерживаться своей испытанной тактики, а сэр Уоткин Бассетт, если узнает, то без колебаний сдаст нас в полицию…

  
Ну что тут скажешь? Он был прав, и меня всё это чрезвычайно расстраивало.

  
– Всё это так глупо, Дживс. Мало того, что нас окружают доносчики, шантажистки и сварливые мировые судьи, так ещё и из-за них приходится порывать все контакты между нами. Это попросту нечестно!

  
– Вы абсолютно правы, сэр. Однако я никогда не прощу себе вашей запятнанной репутации.

  
Мне оставалось разве что грустно покачать головой.

  
– Как скажешь, Дживс.

  
И тут меня словно озарило:

  
– Слушай, Дживс! А ведь теперь, когда Мэделин порвала с Гасси, случится сам знаешь что! – меня передернуло. – Мэделин снова обратит свой взор на меня. А тетя Агата… Да она уже и так на тропе войны, а я не могу даже обратиться к тебе за утешением. Мы в затруднительном положении, Дживс, крайне затруднительном!  
Я совершенно упал духом, и наверняка в голосе моём слышалась дрожь.

  
Он посмотрел на меня с нежностью.

  
– Полагаю, сэр, сейчас самое время вернуться в Лондон. С вашего позволения, я организую телеграмму, в которой будет содержаться предписание срочно вернуться по какому-нибудь не терпящему отлагательств поводу.

  
Я посмотрел на него с зарождающейся надеждой. Я-то почти уже забыл, что у нас есть свои апартаменты, где можно не опасаться любопытных глаз, возникающих из ниоткуда невест и огнедышащих тётушек.

  
– Да, пожалуйста, Дживс, сделай это сейчас же, – сказал я, одаривая его благодарным взглядом.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. – Произнеся эту фразу, он тут же испарился.

  
Уж если Дживс за что-то берется, то всё делается точно и чертовски быстро.

Не успела Мэделин меня изловить и начать старые песни о том, какие мы с ней родственные души, поскольку оба восторгаемся утренней росой на раскрывающихся бутонах и прочей ерунде, Дживс и я были уже полностью готовы к возвращению в дом, милый дом.

  
Пока Дживс укладывал багаж в машину, я попрощался с Гасси, который также уезжал – Стиффи оказалась так добра, что не стала воплощать в жизнь свою угрозу относительно его ушей. Я уже забрался на сидение, когда моему взору предстала удивительная картина. Из особняка выпорхнула Медэлин, прыгнула в объятия Гасси, блея, что она любит его и всё ему прощает. Затем они приступили к обмену поцелуями и другими телячьими нежностями, ну а мы уехали прочь.

  
– Дживс, я сгораю от любопытства. Как ты сподобился помирить этих голубков, да ещё и умудрился между делом отправить телеграмму и упаковать багаж? – спросил я, когда автомобиль уже мчался по просёлку.

  
– Это было несложно, сэр. Я поговорил с той самой горничной. По моему совету она сказала мисс Бассетт, что мистер Финк-Ноттл просто спрашивал её мнения, как лучше преклонить колено перед юной леди, когда даришь ей бриллиантовое колье.

  
– Серьёзно, Дживс? – спросил я с сомнением, - Гасси не из тех ребят, которые разбрасываются драгоценностями.

  
Он слегка кашлянул.

  
– Нет, сэр. На самом деле, юная леди застала мистера Финк-Ноттла пытающимся достать одного из своих тритонов из декольте горничной. Но я подумал, что коль скоро речь идет о спасении чести джентльмена, то небольшая хитрость может быть оправдана.

  
– Так-то оно так, но Мэделин ведь будет ждать, что Гасси и вправду подарит ей какую-нибудь роскошную побрякушку…

  
– Да, сэр. Я сообщил об этом мистеру Финк-Ноттлу, намекнув, что если он желает смягчить подозрения мисс Бассетт, то должен преподнести ей нечто действительно элегантное и достойное такой милой юной леди. Причём, украшение должно стоить не менее сотни фунтов, – когда Дживс называл сумму, в его голосе прозвучала лишь толика иронии, однако я мог поклясться, что в эту секунду он представлял себе старину Гасси, прячущегося в нашем гардеробе.

  
– Что ж, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, Дживс. Я могу дышать свободно, зная, что угроза по имени Бассетт в очередной раз устранена. Снимаю перед тобой шляпу, дружище.

  
– Благодарю, сэр.

  
***  
  
Когда мы добрались домой, я первым делом решил смыть со своих стоп пыль Тотли-Тауэра. Дживс набрал ванну, и я немного поплескался, пока он распаковывал багаж. Когда я намыливался, в голове шевельнулась одна мысль. Что-то относительно моих недавних неурядиц… и Дживсе, глядящем на мой галстук и сообщающем, что нас вызвали в Тотли. Так и не придя ни к какому заключению, я отпустил эту мысль, пожав плечами, и с энтузиазмом принялся напевать «Спокойной ночи, Вена», ну или те несколько тактов из неё, которые помнил.

  
Я вошел в спальню, энергично вытираясь, Дживс распаковывал вещи с присущей ему спокойной рассудительностью.

  
– Дживс, ты чудо. Напомни-ка, я уже благодарил тебя за то, что ты снова извлек молодого хозяина из западни, также именуемой помолвкой?

  
Дживс бросил на меня лукавый взгляд, приподняв уголки своих выразительных (и в высшей степени искусных) губ.

  
– Всего лишь стараюсь удовлетворять вашим запросам, сэр.

  
Он выглядел чертовски довольным собой, и вдруг в моём мозгу словно лампочка зажглась. То, что щекотало вустеровскую черепушку во время купания, теперь свалилось на неё как кирпич.

  
– Послушай-ка Дживс! – воскликнул я. – Голову даю на отсечение, что вся эта нервотрепка – твоих рук дело. Ну, из-за того, что ты разозлился на тот цветастый галстук…

  
– Что вы, сэр, – это не более чем случайное совпадение, – возразил он.

  
Но я-то знал, что ни черта это было не совпадение.

  
– Ни черта это не совпадение! – вспылил я. – Ладно, допустим, тётя Агата и Стиффи Бинг не действовали по твоей указке. Но ведь ты же позволил мне болтаться, словно рыбе на крючке, черте сколько времени, прежде чем соизволил протянуть руку помощи!

  
– Вы недовольны моими услугами, сэр? – спросил он, глядя на меня с прохладцей.

  
– Нет, нет, Дживс. Ты все уладил великолепно, как всегда. Но думается мне, ты мог бы выбрать более безболезненный способ, чтобы выразить свое недовольство относительно выбора элементов гардероба молодым хозяином, нежели чем втягивать его в отношения с какой-то там девицей. Я уже втянут в отношения, Дживс, и не хочу иметь их ни с кем другим, – жалобно сказал я.

  
Он посмотрел на меня так, словно что-то тщательно взвешивал.

  
– Вы доверяете мне, сэр? – спросил он наконец, пытливо глядя мне в глаза.

  
Я был слегка рассержен и удивлён этим вопросом, однако ответ на него был очевиден:

  
– Конечно, доверяю, Дживс.

  
– Очень хорошо сэр, – ответил он.

  
А через мгновение я обнаружил, что меня опрокинули на кровать, полотенце сорвали, а запястья привязали к столбику кровати проклятым галстуком.

  
– Дживс! – воскликнул я. – Какого дьявола ты задумал?

  
– Вы приказали мне, сэр, найти другой способ выразить моё недовольство Этим Галстуком, – я фактически мог распознать большие буквы в его интонации.

  
– Но Дживс, – начал я, и тут же был прерван.

  
– Вы только что сказали, что доверяете мне. Хотите изменить свой ответ? – спросил он своим обычным вежливым тоном, но я видел, что он очень обидится, если я сейчас откажусь от своих слов.

  
И если уж начистоту, то вся эта ситуация пробудила во мне престранные чувства. То есть, я хочу сказать, что мне было страшно любопытно, что из всего этого выйдет. Некоторые участки моей анатомии уже успели недвусмысленно сигнализировать, что происходящее их бодрит, веселит, и вообще, спасибо большое.

  
– Нет, Дживс, продолжай, – сказал я, решив отдаться на милость судьбе.

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр. Если вы пожелаете, чтобы я остановился, только скажите, сэр, – произнес он серьезно.

  
– Ага, – согласился я, зная, что он никогда не причинит мне ничего плохого. – Слушай, Дживс, а всё-таки, что ты собираешься делать?

Я спросил это, стараясь не выглядеть жутко заинтересованным. Я не врал ему. Я действительно ничего не понимал. И мне действительно было страшно интересно.

  
Он немного помолчал, вероятно, обдумывая мои слова.

  
– А что бы вы пожелали, чтоб я с вами сделал, сэр? – спросил он, глядя на меня с едва различимой улыбкой.

  
– А… Ну, ты ведь знаешь… – промычал я, заерзав, и беспомощно замер, одарив его своим лучшим трогательным и умоляющим взглядом.

  
Я уже убедился, что в большинстве случаев, когда я чего-то не понимаю, то лучше этого не скрывать – пусть я в чём-то бессилен, но Дживс возьмет все в свои руки и сам поправит. Только сейчас это, похоже, не работало.

  
– Нет, сэр, не знаю, – сказал он с вышеупомянутой лёгкой у. – Может быть, растолкуете?

  
– Ну… э-э…

  
И тут я понял. Он хотел, чтобы я произнес это вслух! И это притом, что он прекрасно знает, что когда мы обсуждаем ну… вопросы, касающиеся наших более близких отношений, я тут же начинаю полыхать как маков цвет, и обычное Вустеровское красноречие куда-то девается. Чёрт, да я краснею даже сейчас, когда пишу эти строки!

  
– Да, сэр? – спросил он терпеливо.

  
– Э-э, Дживс, я хочу… Хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до меня, – быстро проговорил я, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

  
– Дотронуться до вас, сэр? – спросил он с напускной невинностью. – Вы это имели в виду?

  
И он слегка тронул пальцем мою руку.

  
– Нет, чёрт возьми, ты отлично знаешь, что я имею в виду!

  
Наверное, это прозвучало резковато, однако Дживс на это и бровью не повёл. Ну, разве что, чуточку – на крохотную долю дюйма.

  
– Возможно, сэр, вы постараетесь объясниться более внятно?

  
Я сделал глубокий вдох.

  
– Ну, для начала я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал – настоящий поцелуй, я имею в виду, а не те клевки в щёчку, которые могут быть адресованы престарелым родственницам. Вложи в него побольше страсти.

  
Результат немедля воспоследовал. Дживс склонился надо мной и захватил мой рот своим. Я застонал ему в рот, мои путы натянулись, когда я попытался следовать естественному импульсу обнять любимого. Дживс на мгновение прервал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть на мои усилия, его синие глаза тут же стали темнее, а дыхание участилось. Когда я расслабился, он поцеловал меня вновь, причем, с ещё большим пылом. Когда мы, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, то оба задыхались. Мы, не отрываясь, смотрели в глаза друг другу, и я вдруг осознал, что никогда не видел его таким. В его нынешнем выражении лица сквозило что-то тёмное и опасное, но в то же время, нежное и любящее. Что-то такое, чего не опишешь словами.

  
– Дживс… – произнес я, переполненный эмоциями, которые я даже не знал, как назвать.

  
Однако он, кажется, и так всё понял. Он нежно погладил меня по волосам, продолжая глядеть мне прямо в глаза. Через несколько секунд я собрался с мыслями.

  
– Дживс, – сказал я, – Я выгляжу полным дураком, а ты все ещё безупречен. Я считаю, что эту ситуацию необходимо исправить. Как ты насчет того, чтобы немного разоблачиться?

  
По слегка приподнявшемуся уголку его рта я понял, что сказанное мной его позабавило. Как всегда, понимание того, что я смог развеселить своего камердинера, привело меня в бурный восторг. Дживс подчинился моему требованию, раздевшись и аккуратно сложив свою одежду. Я почувствовал легкое головокружение и на секунду прикрыл глаза – созерцание его великолепного тела обычно производит на меня сокрушительный эффект.

  
Когда я немного пришёл в себя, то увидел, что он стоит рядом и терпеливо смотрит на меня. Он, несомненно, ждал от меня дальнейших распоряжений. Я покраснел, но собрал всю свою смелость и потянулся ему навстречу.

  
– Ладно, Дживс. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня… но не в губы. Целуй везде, за исключением рта, если понимаешь, о чем я. И… я совсем не обижусь, если тебе вдруг захочется пустить в ход язык или зубы.

  
– Да, сэр, – сказал он и принялся выполнять указание.

  
Он начал с шеи, потом спустился вниз – настоящий смерч, который посасывал, прикусывал, лизал и целовал абсолютно всё на своем пути. Вот только ту часть меня, которая больше всего требовала внимания, он игнорировал, старательно обойдя её, и поднялся вверх к моей груди. Тут он взял в рот мой сосок и начал терзать, заставляя меня издать громкий крик. Раньше подобный звук непременно послужил бы причиной истеричного телефонного звонка от нашей соседки, миссис Тинклер-Мулк, но умница Дживс намекнул престарелой леди, что его хозяин страдает сомнамбулизмом, и поэтому не стоит бояться, если ему (то бишь, мне) иногда взбредет в голову повыть на луну.

  
Всё это время он держал руки за спиной, а мне очень хотелось почувствовать прикосновение его больших, сильных, и вместе с этим, потрясающе искусных ладоней.

  
– Дживс, – простонал я, – Руки… ты не мог бы? Пожалуйста…

  
Он тут же начал поглаживать мои рёбра и бедра, тогда как губы его все ещё были сосредоточены на моих сосках.

  
Через несколько секунд я был совершенно на взводе. Мои конечности сотрясала мелкая дрожь, сердце бухало словно чёртов барабан, кожа горела, а неприличные части тела давно были готовы к более активным действиям. В общем, все указывало на то, что от прелюдии пора переходить к настоящему делу.

  
– Дживс, пожалуйста, мне нужно… – попросил я бессвязно.

  
Дживс прервал своё упоительное занятие и посмотрел на меня. Казалось, он был возбужден не меньше моего, однако не пытался ничего предпринимать, лишь глядел на меня своими бездонными глазами.

  
– Что вам нужно, сэр?

  
Ну что ж, если он хотел того, что хотел, то он это получил, ей-богу! Я употребил самое непристойное, самое сочное выражение, описывающее, что мне было нужно. Сейчас я вряд ли смогу повторить это вслух. Preux chevalier***** не должен употреблять таких слов, знаете ли. Однако мы, Вустеры, не посрамили своего достоинства во время битвы при Азенкуре, не убежали с поля брани пред лицом смертельной опасности. Если того требуют обстоятельства, мы способны проявить большую смелость. В общем, я перешел в наступление.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты… трахнул меня в задницу, Дживс!

  
Я думал, что произнесу это так брутально, по-мужски, но по правде, мой голос больше напоминал голоса героинь столь почитаемых Дживсом романтических новелл (будто я не знаю, какого рода литературу держит под кроватью этот любитель Спинозы!). Однако Дживсу это, вроде бы, даже понравилось. Да что там, из его глаз чуть искры не посыпались, когда он выдохнул:

  
– Да, сэр.

  
Сказал – и исчез. Я уж было собирался его окликнуть, когда заметил, что он всего лишь отошел к гардеробу, где он держит бутылочку масла. Он быстро вернулся, стал на колени между моих разведенных ног, забросил их на свои широкие плечи и подсунул под меня подушку. Затем открыл пузырек и начал смазывать себя. Я наблюдал этот процесс с интересом, изогнув шею настолько, насколько позволяли связанные руки. Ох, как же он прекрасен – просто какой-то греческий бог! Однако мы, как вы уже догадываетесь, собирались не в гляделки играть. И последующие действие Дживса – тому прямое подтверждение. Он отложил бутылку и взялся одной рукой за моё бедро, а другой направил себя к моему входу. Обычно он приготовляет меня пальцами, но не в этот раз. А ещё он обычно входит в меня не сразу, а легкими толчками, чтобы дать мне привыкнуть. Но в этот раз он вторгся в меня полностью, одним длинным, сильным, уверенным движением.

  
Боль была дьявольской – звучит, наверное, сомнительно, однако мне она лишь добавила удовольствия. Удивительно, но это правда. Я закричал и яростно забился в своих путах, но галстук были завязан туго, и мне ничего не оставалось кроме как обмякнуть на кровати.

  
Казалось, это произвело на Дживса сильный эффект. Он издал глубокий стон, сильно сжал мои ягодицы, а затем спросил охрипшим голосом:

  
– Всё хорошо, сэр?

  
– Да, Дживс… прошу… ещё, – всё, что я мог ответить.

  
Он на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то я заметил, что они вновь излучают недавний опасный блеск. Он начал двигаться – не теми мягкими, нежными толчками, которые были мне так знакомы, а в жестком и глубоком ритме, так что я подумал, что подобное сочетание боли и удовольствия непременно приведет меня к летальному исходу. После всего лишь нескольких фрикций я уже безудержно кричал, бесстыдно извивался и катался по постели. Пальцы Дживса так сжали мои ягодицы, что на них неизбежно должны были остаться десять точек-синяков. Он дышал тяжело и его глаза скользили по моим связанным запястьям, плечам, груди и снова запястьям. Несомненно, эта картина пробуждала в нём некие ассоциации – я не знал, почему плененная Вустеровская плоть так возбуждает его, поэтому решил не спрашивать, здраво рассудив, что нечего искушать судьбу, особенно на этой стадии процесса.

  
Он продолжал, так сказать, измерять мои глубины, пока я вопил, словно банши, и изливал литании,****** которые вряд ли одобрил бы старенький пастор, причащавший меня в детстве. Вклад Дживса в диалог состоял из резких свистящих вдохов и, временами, низких стонов. Вскоре я понял, что он уже близок к финалу, и попытался обратить его внимание на трудности ближнего:

  
– Дживс, дотронься до меня, пожалуйста, – простонал я, не в состоянии выразиться более красноречиво.

  
Он сжалился над бедным Бертрамом, взял меня в ладонь и задвигал кулаком в ритме своих толчков.

  
Сочетание двух абсолютно разных ощущений – слегка загрубевшей ладони на мне и несколько болезненной наполненности внутри меня было великолепно, однако терпения во мне уже не осталось, и с криком: «Дживс» я забрызгал его руку и свой живот. Мой оргазм длился и длился, и я беспомощно дергался, в то время как Дживс продолжал свой стремительный натиск. Когда немного рассеялся туман эйфории (если это то слово, которое я искал, – начинается с «Эй», во всяком случае), я услышал громкий стон и почувствовал пульсацию внутри себя.

  
Прошло несколько долгих секунд, и он вышел из меня, отчего по моей спине снова пробежали мурашки. Осторожно опустив мои ноги на матрас, он поспешил освободить меня от пут и начал растирать красные отметины на запястьях. Я же медленно шевелил пальцами, пытаясь избавиться от тысячи невидимых иголок, которые, судя по ощущениям, в них впились. Затем он лег рядом и притянул меня к себе, не боясь при этом испачкаться. Хорошо, всё-таки, хоть на короткое время снять маску, которую носишь на людях! Сейчас был именно такой момент, несколько бесконечно долгих минут, когда можно было молча лежать в объятиях друг друга, чувствуя, как мышцы любимого изредка непроизвольно подрагивают.  
Когда мы немного пришли в себя, Дживс шмыгнул в ванную, вымылся и вернулся в комнату с влажным полотенцем. Обтерев чресла молодого хозяина, его камердинер устроился рядом с ним, в смысле, со мной. Мне показалось, что я уловил в его взгляде некоторую нерешительность. Знаю, что это звучит нелепо, однако Дживс действительно боялся, что совершил нечто неправильное! Я не мог позволить, чтобы он чувствовал себя пристыжённым, в то время как я ощущал себя просто превосходно. Я бросился в его объятия и прижался к его губам своими.

  
Дживс отреагировал на поцелуй с энтузиазмом.

  
– Дживс, – сказал я, глядя на него очень внимательно. – Это было волшебно. Чудесно, первоклассно и всё такое. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно, лучше меня самого! В общем, если хочешь избавиться от этого галстука – ради бога, я не возражаю.

  
– Спасибо, сэр, – проговорил он с облегчением.

  
Казалось, он собой доволен. Затем он слегка откашлялся:

  
–Только полагаю, что он нам ещё пригодится.

  
– Но Дживс, – запротестовал я, – ты ведь так его ненавидишь! И вообще, как я смогу его надеть, не думая о… ну… о тех risqué******* обстоятельствах, с которыми он в прямом и переносном смысле связан. Меня же подобная мысль выбьет из колеи на целый день!

  
Он посмотрел на меня так, словно подобная перспектива ему даже нравилась.

  
– Сэр, я вовсе не предлагаю вам надевать его. Я просто предложил сохранить его для последующего использования.

  
А, ну это уже меняет дело! Боюсь, что с такой дурацкой улыбкой на лице я сильно смахивал на не в меру игривого щенка, который только и ждет, когда хозяин почешет ему животик.

  
– Дживс, я преклоняюсь перед твоим выдающимся интеллектом. Ты такой один на миллион.

  
– Благодарю, сэр, – ответил он. – Однако спешу предупредить, что в случае приобретения вами других неуместных аксессуаров, я буду вынужден принять самые суровые меры. – Произнеся эту страшную угрозу, он подарил мне долгий, медленный поцелуй и откинулся на спину, смежив веки.

  
Я устроился в его объятиях и начал обдумывать очередной заказ своему портному. Вдруг вспомнилось, что совсем недавно я видел у него в ателье замечательный ремень – кожаный, богато украшенный, с огромной пряжкой из латуни. Дживсу такой точно не понравится. Я сделал мысленную пометку купить его непременно. Последней моей мыслью перед тем, как задремать, был вопрос: соберусь ли с духом, чтобы озвучить, для чего он мне нужен.

  
  
  
* Оттенок желто-зеленого цвета. Своим названием обязан одноименному ликёру.  
  
** Берти пытается цитировать строчку из трагедии «Генрих IV» Вильяма Шекспира. «The better part of valour is discretion; in the which better part I have saved my life» – «Лучшей отличительной чертой истинной храбрости служит благоразумие; вот благодаря этой-то лучшей черте, я остался жив...» (Действие V, сцена IV пер. П.А. Каншина).  
  
*** Чем больше вещи меняются, тем больше они остаются такими же (фр.).  
  
**** Радость жизни (фр.).  
  
***** досл. – галантный рыцарь (фр.). Воспитанный человек.  
  
****** Молитва, которая читается или поётся во время церковной службы. Содержит многократные просьбы и обращения к Богу.  
  
******* рискованный, непристойный (фр.).


End file.
